For the past decades the Western world and Japan observe a rise of the number of the elderly in the population. It is often observed that those elderly become frail and dependent on assistance. However, the development of frailty does not need to be inevitable. Appropriate advice and training of older adults can prevent many negative developments. It is therefore desirable to assist the elderly in maintaining or achieving an acceptable health status for a better quality of life. Previous approaches to the problem have generally involved providing unpersonalized, general recommendations to specific populations without fair consideration for potentially important differences between individuals in regards to their nutritional intake and physical capabilities. It is more likely that a personalized approach with exercise and specific nutrient would be more efficient in enhancing musculoskeletal health. Such personalized recommendations are possible at the only condition of having done a personalized evaluation of both the nutritional state and the physical ability/condition of the subject. Therefore, a novel approach is required for being able to perform such an evaluation in a short period of time. This approach should provide a coordinated method for providing advice and training to older adults.